Halloween Love
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: It's Halloween at the Black Order and a certain two get together! AllenXLenalee. ooc


Ok my first story sucked (looks at Glon Morski)...i guess. And I just finished the anime but I skipped some episodes because....I REALLY HAD TO KNOW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN LIKE IN THE MANGA....i have a bad habbit of skipping chapters or just skimming. Happens in S.S. all the time....Civil War is a total drag to me....but it history and I have to learn it. BUT ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!!!

**Summary: **It's Halloween in the world and the Black Order's leader, Komui is having everyone dress up....but will some people be tricked by the words 'Trick or Treat'

**Pairings:** Allen and Lenalee

**Rating:** T minor M moments.....nothing big....gomen-desi. BUT IT'S NOTHING PERVERTED! I'M ONLY 13 SO IT'S NOTHING BIG.....but I do read some Doujinsi's and minor lemons....but most of my friends do that too....but yet again I only skim though lemons....yet again sometimes I read it.....umo.......I got off track.....

**Story length:** One-shot

^%$

**Me:**Ok so on with the one-shot!

**Allen:** One-shot? Korinne when are you going to make a long story?

**Me:** Well, I just finished a huge project, Death Penalty, and I need to fix a plot of one FMA story, and then update my D!PPGZ story, start my other FMA fic, think of a good plot for a D.G-M. story, make a new Blue dragon story then update profiles, add new virus software, finish my animation (I'm good at drawing so it's coming along), get measurements for my Allen Walker Cosplay, buy D.G-M collectibles-

**Lavi:** Geez we understand Korinne....so what's up with the one-shots.

**Me:** I just told you! I need to work on school first or I'll be grounded which means no computer and no computer means no updates or new stories.....aren't you supposed to be smart Junoir Bookman?

**Lavi:** I feel lazy today.

**Lenalee: **Lavi quit bothering the story creator....with you here the story won't start and people won't bother reading it!

**Me: **Thanks Lenalee I think you made me feel worse....

**Allen:**Umo.....don't worry Korinne....I'll read your story...

**Me: **You can't your in it!

**Allen:**umo.....LENALEE, LAVI QUICKLY DO THE _DISCLAIMER_ BEFORE KORINNE DOESN'T WRITE THE STORY!

**Lenalee and Lavi: **Korinne/Allen-Walker-in-black does not own Man.

**Me:** If I did....Allen would be dating Lenalee.

**Lavi:** Strike!

**Me:** *sighs

*&^%

Info: Allen's Vampire costume consists of Vampire fangs, his usual wear, before being an exorcist, meaning his white t-shirt, vest, black pants, and red bow-tie. He also added a black cape on the outside and red on the inside.

Lenalee's costume (gaiaonline, not me!) .com/imgres?imgurl=./gaia/members/ava/32/72/1c34cfa2347232_%3Ft%3D1216759790_6.00_00&imgrefurl=.com/profiles/%3Fu%3D4958122&usg=__0dTMhl5WQCeOstNHTA7k9Aq9-yM=&h=150&w=120&sz=6&hl=en&start=14&um=1&tbnid=bjTfN6azxIrSOM:&tbnh=96&tbnw=77&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dd-lol%2Bgaiaonline%26ndsp%3D18%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26um%3D1

_**_______________________________________________________________-Halloween Love-**_**______________________________________**______**___________________________________**

Allen Walker was walking throughout the Black Order in a his Halloween Costume, a vampire. Yes a vampire. Now, why would Allen Walker, an exorcist, walk around in a vampire costume? Because Lenalee's over-protective brother, Komui, loves Halloween so much he had everyone dress up. And if he caught some people in no costume he would have his robot "fix" them. Allen sighed and continued to walk around, slightly embarrased in this get up. He walked by muliple people, one being Kanda as the grim reaper...Allen thought the attitude suited him. Allen also walked by Reever as a simple hooded figure. He finally walked by Lavi, this last one really freaked him out. Lavi was dress up in a male version of cupied in a red tank top with a bow and arrow on his back. Lavi also had a redhead band instead his usual one, he still had the eyepatch but it had a heart on it. Allen looked down and saw that there was white shorts with white sneakers. Allen tried holding back a laugh at Lavi's ridiculus outfit. Laiv sighed.

"I forgot today was Halloween so that robot got me....he made Bookman a panda....not that it made much of a difference." Lavi said with a dull tone. Allen gave him a questionable look, Lavi just sighed again. "I don't like Halloween that much...I'm more of a Valentine's Day person."

"Yeah....I'm more of a Christmas person...not because it's my birthday, but because I love that holiday. Halloween is my second favorite holiday though." Allen said, ending it weakly. Lavi nodded understanding what his friend was saying. Lavi's mouth dropped when he saw a certain green haired teen with two long pig-tails. Allen turned around and saw his best friend and crush in a prom dress with the front cut up to the mid thigh, letting the rest flow behind her legs. It was a shawdow black with some sparkles here and there. Her hair was in it's usual pig-tails but it was curls, almost like how Road did when she first met them in the town that repeated the same day over and over. She had knee length boots with black laces traveling up to the top. She had a mini hat with a black and white ribbion and a green, doll bunny sewed onto her shoulder of her dress. Allen gawked at her appearance and watched her walk by them, not noticing their gaze. Lavi shook his head and looked at Allen who was still staring. Lavi smirked.

"Don't you think her hair looks silky today? Or what about her soft legs and face. Or what about her lips, lucious, and a nice shade of pink..."Lavi whispered in Allen's ear. Allen's eyes widened and continued to keep his gaze on Lenalee. "...Komui will flip if you stare at her like that." Lavi said pulling away from Allen's ear and Allen shook his head.

"Lavi, don't do that...you know how I feel about Lenalee." Allen said, turning away to hid his blush. Lavi laughed, then placed his hands behind his head. He waved to Allen and walked away to go study with the master Bookman. Allen watched his friend dissapear beind the multiple corners of the Black Order. Allen turned his face and looked forward, he saw Lenalee walking out of Komui's office and back into the hallway. Allen ran up to her and Lenalee smiled at her cursed ally.

"Hi Allen-kun." She said looking over at Allen. Allen smiled at his prom girl 'nightmare'. Lenalee checked out Allen and looked back up to his eyes. She blushed a bit as his cool grey, light purple eyes. She shook her head and looked back at him. "A vampire huh? You almost look like Crowley." Lenalee said, giggling at her last statement. Allen also laughed a little. He didn't even see Crowley, since he was in the infermery since his last fight.

"Since his last fight I think he'll be a mummy in all those casts." Allen said starting to walk, Lenalee also followed him. Lenalee removed her gaze from in front of her to Allen.

_'He looks so muscular....and he looks more mature then I first met him,' _Lenalee thought as she looked at Allen's muscular form. She blushed a darker shade of crimson red. She looked away to hide her face just in case Allen was to look her way. She smiled. _'He's nice, kind, and always places other's saftety before his. He's so wonderful....but he's also cursed, but then why is he is happy and has the courage to smile. It's so nice. Even though he has a horrid past, he's always smiling.' _Lenalee looked forward again and the color slowly left her cheeks. Allen looked at her and took her hand in his, he blushed at his action that he didn't even plan on doing. Lenalee looked up at him with her wide, violet eyes.

"You know....." She started, causing Allen to stop in his tracks. "There's a Halloween Ball in the cafeteria...would you...go with me?" She asked he face flushed. Allen's eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened. He nodded.

"Of course!" He exclaimed and he started walking again to the ball that was in the cafe.

!#

The pair arrived at the ball in a matter of minutes. Lenalee and Allen looked around and saw mummies, ghosts, ghouls, and muliple creatures, and some they couldn't even identify. Lenalee smiled when she saw Reever dancing with some other girl in the order. And Allen saw Komui in a bear costume, Komui who was keeping a close eye on the pair. Allen shivered and he paled a laughed.

"Don't worry about my brother." She whispered and guided him to the dance floor. They danced to a little melody and then danced to a full beat dance. Lenalee smiled and looked Allen who was guiding her to the punch bowl. When they arrive Allen handed her a cup of punch and she gulped it down quickly. Allen gave her a smirk and she watched him finish his drink she jumped to him and caught his lips on hers. He widened his eyes in suprise and then wrapped his arms around her petite figure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. They pulled away, panting, and Lenalee blushed and looked away.

"S-sorry.....I couldn't hold back anymore." She said a blush covering her face. Allen was suprised, she loved him back! He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Oof!"

"Good...because now I have permission to kiss you back." He whispered in her ear. She gasped and turned to look at him.

"My vampire."

"My Prom nightmare, love" He whispered a blush on her face.

And that was it, they shared another _kiss._

_**_______________________________________________________________-End of Halloween Love-**_**______________________________________**______**___________________________________**

**Me:**It was better right?! I know my first story of D.G-M sucked!

**Lenalee:** I really liked that ending Korinne

**Lavi:** YOSH! THAT WAS AWESOME!

**Me:** Are you ok Jr. Bookman?

**Allen: **He had a cup of coffee after his part in the story

**Lavi:** STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!

**Me:** Oh shit!

**Lenalee:**Ok I'm out of here!

**Lavi:** GROW GROW GROW!

**Me:** Allen, Lenalee! RUN!

**Lavi:** HIBAN! FIRE BALL!

___Connection lost_________

**Me:** *cough* Please review!


End file.
